L and his Wii
by Kitty and the Marshmallow
Summary: L opens his Christmas presents in the dead of the night to find he has been given a Nintendo Wii. Yaoi insues.
1. Chapter 1

Twas the night before Christmas, for about seven more seconds. L had bundled himself within his blankets for a so called "long winters nap". But no, he had fooled them all. He wasn't really sleeping. He was actually peering out through the pillowy fluff of his comforter at his digital clock watching the minutes slowly pass by. The red glare of the numbers had burned into his eyes as he stared at it unblinkingly. Sure it was hard work, and those visions of sugar plums dancing in his head was very tempting, but he was on a mission. **Get his hands on his presents or bust.** Oh how they had taunted him. That short, perky looking little tree strutting about over it's cute little presents. Well it hadn't actually been _strutting_, but the way it stood there was just as terrible.

And then it happened. That last second sank away and all of the digits transformed to read 12:00. It was Christmas. L jolted skyward struggling to escape from the prison of blankets. He scrambled off the bed and sprang towards the door only to be violently held back by a chain on his wrist.

"What the hell!?!?" came a terrified voice in the bed.

"That's right." L thought. "I'm still attached to Light." L stood up and tried to appear innocent gazing childishly towards the ceiling. A slight whistle escaped his lips casually. Light eyed him trying to register his insanity. What was he doing whistling in the middle of the night after nearly tearing his arm off?

"What are you doing?" Light asked.

"Nothing." L answered quietly.

"Nothing? What the hell do you mean nothing? You almost dislocated my shoulder!" he exclaimed. L shushed him putting a finger to his lips. "Don't tell me to shush! What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night!"

"No technically, it's the beginning of the morning." L pointed out. Light rolled his eyes. That's what this was all about. It was Christmas.

"Go back to bed." He ordered falling back onto the mattress.

"No! Light kun! I want to open my presents!" L whined crawling on the bed and pouting. Light peered at him through one of his eyes. "Purlease!"

"You're supposed to wait until morning." Light objected sitting up.

"But it's Christmas now! I want to open my presents now!" L continued. They both turned as the door creaked open. Misa poked her blonde head in.

"Would you guys be quiet? You're blowing my cover!" she spat at them. L stood up on the bed excitedly.

"Are you sneaking down to open you're presents Misa kun?" he asked jumping up and down.

"Shh! Not so loud!" she whispered.

"We're coming too!" announced L in a whisper.

"Well hurry up!" Misa disappeared closing the door. L jumped off the bed and ran towards the door only to once again be yanked back.

"Come on Light kun! You're girlfriends even going down there!" he reasoned.

"I'm going back to bed." Light said trying to snuggle up with his pillow. He was disturbed as L began tugging at the chain in a desperate attempt to coax him up.

"Come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!" he hollered.

"That hurts L!" Light protested.

"Then get off your fat ass and come on!" L gave one final tug that sent Light flying through the air only to be sprawled on the carpet buried in all of the blankets.

"Fine! I'll come with you!" he gave in getting up from the floor grudgingly. L twirled about excitedly and opened the door. Misa was leaning against the opposite wall in the hallway provocatively. She was wearing a set of Mrs. Clause fashioned pajamas that could have passed for lingerie in an obvious attempt to seduce Light.

"You look very festive, Misa kun." L commented cheerily.

"Thanks!" she smiled back. Light rolled his eyes in disgust. "Get down!" she ordered. The three of them fell down to all fours. Misa stayed close to the wall and began to crawl down the hallway towards the stairs. L immediately followed.

"Why are we crawling?" ask Light.

"You never know who could be watching." Misa whispered adventurously.

"Who would be watching? It's the middle of the night!"

"SHHH!!" they both shushed. Light quieted to allow his thoughts to simmer within him.

"Your butt looks very cute in those pjs, Misa kun." L continued to compliment.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed crawling a bit more jauntily.

"How can you people talk about those kinds of things?" gaped Light.

"You're just jealous because I could get more action with your girlfriend then you could if I tried." Laughed L. Misa giggled. Light regretted that he had given in to this stupidity so easily. They reached the end of the hallway to a steel stairway that lead down to the bottom level. L knew as his hairs stood up on the back of his neck that down there were his presents. Misa immediately posed herself on the railing and immediately slid down the polished silver. Within seconds she bounced off at the post at the bottom and raced off out of sight. L anxiously swung his leg over the railing and readied himself to slide off. Soon he realized there was a slight hitch in his plan. The five feet of chain linking him to Light.

"Come on, Light!" he hissed.

"Are you crazy? I'm not doing that! Why can't we just walk down?" he asked.

"Too slow! Now get on!" he snapped.

"No." Light concluded. He was too smart for all this. L huffed and turned away. Before thinking it all the way through he released his hold on the railing and sailed a few feet down the railing before Light's weight at the end of the chain yanked him roughly onto the stairs with a sickening crash. "L?" Light asked worriedly. L's figure lay limply across the steps. Light dashed to his side and helped him sit up. L leaned against the railing and wrapped his arms around his legs like an emo. "Does it hurt?" L nodded. A flicker of remorse peaked within his soul. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Here, look, I'll get on the railing. See?" He swung his leg over the railing like L and done. L glared up at him from beneath his cloud of emo. The second he spied Light ready for sliding he jumped to his feet with a new air of joy. He mounted the railing behind Light and threw his arms around him. Within the flash of a second Light found himself barreling down the railing.

The wind ripped through his hair as the bottom level came closer. Suddenly fear rippled within Light. There was a post at the bottom of the railing, right were his precious package would soon be colliding violently. He tried to escape but L and imprisoned him within his deadly grip. The post was coming closer. They were going faster. It came closer! And closer! And then!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHHHH!"


	2. The Reveal

"I think I popped my nuts!" gasped Light falling lankly to the floor. L leapt off the railing gracefully. Light continued to writhe as L forced him to his feet.

"Thanks for taking that hit for me Light kun! That really would have hurt!" he piped skipping off to where Misa had disappeared. Light waddled behind him being pulled by their chain. He didn't want to get into another fight with L about him not moving.

With each step Light took searing pain flamed from his groin. He seriously thought that he had popped his nuts. L just kept on skipping across the deserted bottom story until the little Christmas tree they had scrounged up for the holidays came into view. Misa had already crawled beneath the branches and become intertwined in the presents. She resurfaced clutching a silver wrapped present which she immediately began to tear open. L dove into the sea of wrapped parcels.

"Ooh! It's so cute!" giggled Misa holding some manner of lingerie up for everyone to see. Light recognized it as the random rag he bought for her earlier that week. He knew he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't get her something so he bought the first thing he saw in the underwear department at the store. "Thanks Light kun!"

He mumbled a shallow "You're welcome" and looked away not wanting her to get any ideas about smothering him. He suddenly realized that L had disappeared. He squinted and spotted a disturbance in some packages. He figured that's where L was scrounging. Sure enough his messy black hair popped out and he sat down next to light grasping a red wrapped present flourishing a shiny silver bow. A thin silver ribbon was tied around both sides attaching to the bow in the center. L began picking at the bow.

Anger rose in his eyes. He plucked at it harder. It didn't budge. He bit his tongue and wrapped his fingers around the bow. He pulled savagely attempting to free his poor present from the evil wraps of the silver ribbon. But alas, his efforts came to no avail. The ribbon twinkled in the pale moonlight that filtered into the deserted level.

"Do you want me to open that for you?" Light asked already regretting that he had.

"Thank you very much, Light kun." He said handing the box over to Light. Misa was now searching for more presents. Light rolled his eyes and untied the bow thus releasing the present. With a flash of black hair L had snatched the present back from him and proceeded to shred the hell out of the paper. Light leaned back against a nearby pillar wondering how his life had worked up to this moment. A silence splitting gasp escaped L's lips. It echoed through the corridors causing both Misa and Light to stare at him in surprise.

Enclosed between L's pale shaking fingers was the holy grail itself. A Nintendo Wii.

"IT'S A WII! IT'S A WII! IT'S A WII!" L sprang to his feet and began jumping up and down repeating those three words. His voice rang in their ears as they hurried to quiet him.

"L! Be quiet!" Light exclaimed.

"It's a Wii Light kun! It's a Wii!" he whispered excitedly embracing the white box. Misa's eyes glistened with pure joy as she ran to his side.

"Let me see it! L kun!" she insisted. He held the box in front of him. She reached out her trembling hands to touch the cold surface, but L immediately pulled it back to himself.

"See! Not touch!" he snapped. Misa nodded remorsefully. Light already felt dread biting at his soul. That Wii was going to create hell for him, he just knew it. Whoever gave that to him was going to pay dearly.

"Who gave you that, L?" Light asked casually, trying to hide the pained expression on his face.

"Hmmm," L looked down at the wrapping paper and turned it over with his foot revealing a jolly Christmas tag. "It says Santa."

"But who do you think really gave it to you?"

"Santa! It says Santa!" L exclaimed.

"Come on L kun! Let's go play with it!" yelled Misa. L nodded his head and raced after her.

"Santa isn't real, L!" Light called after him as he was pulled ahead by the chain.

"I'm not listening to your lies!" cried L. They slipped into a side room with a big screen TV monitoring the front gate. In great haste L handed the Wii to Misa and unplugged all of the cables. The picture zapped out.

"L! What if someone tries to break in!" Light asked.

"It's Christmas! Who would do that? We have more important matters to attend to." Misa ripped into the Wii box producing the small white console. Light imagined it as something bigger, with the fuss everyone made over it.

"I'm not setting this up." Decided Misa giving it a look over.

"You do it, Light kun. You're supposed to be super smart." Stated L flopping onto a couch on the opposite wall.

"You're supposed to be super smart too, you know." Argued Light.

"But I'm tired!" persisted L. Light knew he wasn't going to win this argument. Besides, L looked insanely adorable snuggled up on the couch. Wait, what? Light almost hit himself for thinking something like that. He to the console from Misa and began trying to figure out how to set it up. It didn't take very long. It was pretty simple for him. He turned the TV to the proper channel at the Wii buzzed to life. L let out a scream of delight coming back to life from the couch. He already had the Wii remote fastened around his wrist, ready for serious playing. But something was wrong. The magic faded from L's face.

"I want to play with Light kun!" he yelled. "But there's only one remote!" panic rose inside him. Light looked to the heavens in a thank you. L darted from the room dramatically.

"Well, he's gone, so I guess there's really no point in us staying here. I think I'll just go up to bed now." Just as Light felt escape tickle his finger tips L came back into the room releasing a second remote and nunchuck from their plastic homes.

"I knew Santa wouldn't only give me one remote!" he practically sang handing Light the remote. "Are you ready for this, Light kun? This is going to be the most amazing experience of our lives!"

"Somehow I doubt that."

The start screen came up to be met by the high pitched squealing of L and Misa. This was going to be a long night.

"THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!"

TBC

Okay, I've never really written one of these AUTHOR'S NOTES before. I guess I'm not a very personal person. Okay, that's a lie. Well anyways, I got this idea when I got a Wii for Christmas a couple of days ago (IT'S MY BABY!!!). And for those of you wondering, yes, the yaoi is coming you horny toads. Luv u lots! Thanks for reading! Review please! Wear purple, it's more interesting than blue!

Lurv,

The me machine


	3. The War begins

Sweat trickled down L's pale features as he hopped about desperately taking swings with the Wii remote in his hand. Misa panted beside him as she thrust her arm forward in one last swing. On the TV L's character stumbled past the tennis ball and tripped onto the ground. Misa shrieked in jubilation. That was the third set she had won against L.

It was about an hour after they had set up the Wii. They had struggled to create their characters. Light couldn't get the remote to work for him, L couldn't find a proper imitation of his hair, and Misa wouldn't stop complaining that the game wouldn't let her change her characters clothes to something sexier. It all made Light sick. Misa and L had submerged themselves in a battle of tennis while Light sat back on the couch drifting slowly into a light sleep that was only interrupted by Misa's victory cries. L wasn't very good at tennis.

Misa plopped down on the couch next to him in exhaustion and leaned her weight against his arm. Her touch burned. L set the game back to the main menu and turned to them panting.

"Want to play, Light kun?" asked L. Light would have rather gouged his eye out with a fork than embarrass himself jumping about like some crazed fangirl playing virtual tennis. He had to come up with some excuse so L wouldn't start crying again.

"You couldn't even win against Misa. I'd just be wasting my time." He drawled in a snide tone. L wasn't affected by his words.

"Yeah, but that girl has skills." L added. Misa giggled and wrapped her hands around Light's arm. Light stiffened. Getting up and playing the Wii almost seemed tempting to get away from that harpy. But no, it was not quite tempting enough. "Come on Light kun! We can try out the boxing!"

Light jolted upright.

"Boxing?" he asked.

"Yeah, it looks like fun."

There was hardly anything else in the world Light wanted to do more than beat L up. Even if it was virtual, it was still stimulating. Light shook Misa off his arm and snatched the remote off the ground. He fastened it around his wrist and attached the nunchuck. L selected boxing.

"You don't want Misa's character do you? Click that to change it." Explained L.

"I don't care. Just make it start." Ordered Light. His voice had become low and hostile. His eyes had narrowed in on the screen. Adrenaline pumped through his muscles exciting his senses. L did as he was told and proceeded with the boxing. The screen flashed before them to reveal their characters in the middle of a boxing ring adorned with shorts and tanks. Light held his hands in front of him in a lethal stance.

"GO!!!" rang out a voice from the TV. Light released his energy in a brilliant explosion of violent hooks and punches. Misa's eyes lit up as she watched Light beat the hell out of L's character. She had never seen him so worked up. A spark of jealousy twinged inside her.

L kept his stance loose and just watched as Light practically devoured him. The virtual crowd was going nuts as Light's punches jabbed at L flashing bright red. Bright green numbers lit the top of the screen. Upon seeing them L held his hands above his face and began to jump up and down.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" it counted down. Light wiped sweat from his brow and turned to L, hunched over.

"What does that mean?" Light asked between pants.

"That was just practice. Now the actual rounds begin." L explained.

Completely without notice L transformed into a crazed boxing beast. Light did his best to defend himself from the attacks but there was little he could do. L was an animal. His blows came from every direction faster than you could watch them. Light's character stood no match. Within seconds Light's character had been knocked out. He stared in disbelief that it was over so quickly. But there was still hope.

As the clock reached six seconds Light's character pulled together every last ounce of it's virtual strength to struggle to it's feet. L readied himself for another onslaught. But this time Light was ready.

They were enveloped in a flurry of swings and punches directed at the TV screen. Misa pulled her legs to her chest on the couch afraid they would be maimed if one of them missed.

"Getting tired, Light kun?" panted L blasting an upper cut which Light skillfully blocked.

"No! I'm just fine! I'm a bit worried about you!" Light managed to gasp out as sweat cascaded from his brow. Anger rose within him. No matter how many punches he blew, L blocked them all. Neither of them could get any hits on each other. Drastic action needed to be taken. With a quick glance at his opponent he snapped out his arm striking L across the cheek. L froze up and stared at Light with complete shock.

"Very sneaky Light kun!" L exclaimed. Light was so surprised by his practically complimenting tone that he let his guard down allowing himself to be pummeled mercilessly. Light snapped back into focus just in time to defend himself for the last few seconds of the round.

Darkness arose in their eyes as the word "TIE" illuminated on the screen. A tie was worse than losing. And so it began.

The next hour was spent with twenty seven consecutive games of boxing in which there were no knock or substantial hits on either of them. By the end of the last game when that deadly word "TIE" flashed at them maniacally Light sunk to his knees. L attempted to direct the remote at "Play Again", but he lacked the strength. Dragging his limbs behind him, L plummeted onto the cushy goodness that was the couch.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never finish!" complained Misa rising from the couch and snatching the remote from L's limp hand. "I've been dying to try golf!"

Light picked himself up from the ground so Misa wouldn't accidentally chop off his head with a freak golf swing mishap. He slumped onto the couch and snuggled up to what he thought was an extremely cuddly pillow and was overtaken by blackness. Once he awoke he would find that it wasn't a pillow he had snuggled up to, but L.

TBC!

I didn't put in an author's note last time and I thought it would be okay but then I started getting reviews thinking that this was over. IT'S NOT OVER!! Yeah, that's it. Love you lots! God bless!


	4. Chapter 4

Light awoke to the pleasant sounds of Misa whining. He blinked his eyes allowing them to slowly fade into focus. The room was slightly lighter and Misa was struggling to play golf. Light wondered how long he had slept. It had to have been a few hours. Had Misa seriously played the Wii by herself for three hours? Was that even possible? It was just a video game, why were people so obsessed with it? He decided he should try to nod back to sleep before Misa discovered his open eyes and forced him into battle.

He realized that his arms were squeezing around a warm pillow. He snuggled back up to the pillow and closed his eyes. But wait, why was the pillow so warm? It certainly didn't feel soft like a pillow. It felt kind of hard, like a six pack. Light shrieked and shot into the air flailing his arms about in a desperate attempt to fly away.

He fell hard onto the floor and immediately pushed himself up against the opposite wall. That had been no pillow, it was L. Misa was now watching Light with shock. Light scrambled to his feet to gain a height advantage over Misa in the fight he was about to ensue.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was feeling L up?" Light whispered intensely.

"You were asleep." She answered blankly.

"SHHH!" Light shushed feeling a twinge of frustration remembering how many times he had been shushed a few hours ago. "You'll wake up L!"

"Don't worry about that, Light kun. I've been screaming and jumping around for hours and neither of you woke up."

"Why didn't you try to shake me away or something?" he inquired.

"I did! Do you think I enjoyed watching someone else spoon my fiancé?"

"We weren't spooning! And you are not my fiancé!"

"Not yet, Light kun." She said toiling her hair.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"I tried to wake you up really hard! But you just wouldn't wake up! I thought you were dead, actually."

"You thought I was dead and you played video games?" he asked.

"Light kun, it's a Nintendo Wii."

"You just called me your fiancé and you played a Wii while I could have been dead?"

"Are you proposing, Light kun?" Misa asked in a bubbly voice.

"No!" Light stopped as his eyes were closed shut in a violent sneeze. Now things couldn't get any worse. He was being tortured, had snuggled with L all night, and now he had a cold. This sucked.

"Light kun, do you have to sneeze so loud?" asked L wearily rubbing his eyes. Light glared at him in amazement.

"You don't wake up when two people scream at each other or when another guy snuggles with you all night but you wake up when someone sneezes?"

"Someone snuggled with me last night?" L asked confused. Misa opened her mouth but was silenced by a death glare that Light was currently sending to bore into her skull.

"Look at all the high scores I got, L kun!" Misa exclaimed jumping in front of the TV and swinging around the Wii remote. L snapped out of his tired state into a face of total fixated ness. Light sighed and fell onto the same couch he had thrown his arms around L earlier. Upon realizing this he moved into an armchair to the right. Sinking into the white cushiony goodness he watched in disgust as Misa gloated about her high scores on every single game. Maybe he had been asleep more like four hours by the looks of all the high scores. If people spent half the time they spend playing video games on something productive, we would have a cure for cancer, he decided. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm hungry, I'll go find some popcorn or something." announced Misa bouncing from the room. L took up a remote and strapped it around his wrist. How he could do this, Light had no idea. His limbs were beginning to burn with the fury of Hell itself. Out of slight intrigue and the fact there was nothing else to look at he watched L select bowling. The gut wrenching sounds of a digital bowling alley rang violently in Light's ears. There was something just so sickening about bowling to him. That mixed with the evil of video games and L was just plain nauseating.

A slight murmur of a smile caressed Light's lips as L's cyber pink bowling ball rolled disdainfully into the gutter. L shook out his body as if this would solve his problems.

"I like your ball." laughed Light. He immediately deciphered the innuendo in this. "Bowling ball, I mean! It's pink! I was joking to make you feel bad about yourself!" he added hastily. L threw Light's words aside as he readied for his next attempt. He thrust back his arm and shot it forward releasing the B button.

A white memo appeared on the screen explaining that L had dropped the ball too soon. L sighed this away and tried again to come to the same fate. A little pissed at this point he began to throw more violently which only resulted in his throwing of the virtual ball back at the virtual team mates.

"This is impossible!" screamed L exasperatedly.

"You're not doing it right. Try doing it a bit slower." instructed Light.

L tried to heed his advice to no avail. Light, feeling charitable, pulled himself out of the comfort of the chair to L's side.

"More like this," continued Light miming throwing the ball with his hands. L tried once more only to be met by the white menu. L rolled his eyes and grabbed L's arm. Standing behind him he took control of L's movements. "Like this!" He pulled back L's arm and eased him forward helping him to release the B button at the most opportune moment. Magic seemed to emanate from the ball as it flew down to wood colliding with the pins, leaving none standing. Misa came barging into the room clutching popcorn in her hands.

"I leave alone for five minutes and you cheat on me!?!?"

TBC!!

Sorry I haven't updated in while. But, when I started this it was during winter break and I didn't have anything better to do. Now I do, like homework, contributing to society, and dressing like Madonna. But I did it. So yeah.


	5. The Big Bang

The following is a brief excerpt from the argument that commenced after Misa entered the room.

"OH MY GOD!! HOW COULD YOU!?!?"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY YOU WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!?! YOUR HANDS WERE PRACTIALLY IN HIS PANTS!!!"

"What are you talking about? My hands were nowhere near his pants!"

"DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU UNDRESSING HIM WITH YOUR EYES!!"

"You're insane!"

"AND AFTER WE JUST GOT ENGAGED!"

"When did we get engaged? I'm not marrying you!"

After this point the fighting turned ugly. Names were called, hair was pulled (light's), mothers were slandered, movies were sequeled, and in the end Misa found it appropriate to commence with the cold shoulder battle plan. Light found this perfectly acceptable which made Misa began squealing at his lack of concern. In response to the squealing Light put on the performance of a life time acting as if he worshipped the feet Misa walked on. With newly found motivation, Misa pointed her nose into the air and sauntered off into the darkness. Light turned back into the room.

"Let's play again, Light kun!" piped L. Before Light could utter his protest a deep BANG resounded from one of the above stories. Within a flash L had glued himself to Light's side.

"Was that Misa?" Light whispered.

"No, that wasn't Misa, I know that slam. That was Watari's slam." L explained as fear shivered down his spine. Light suddenly realized his bubble was being suffocated.

"Get off me!" he whispered shoving him off. "Why are you so scared all of a sudden? You're shivering."

"If Watari finds me out of bed again! I shudder to imagine it!"

"Do you mind not shuddering on me? I don't swing that way!" Light whispered once again scraping L's existence off of his front. His heart suddenly welled up inside of him at the sight of L's pure unrated fear. He had the burning desire to console him, but this thought was vaporized by the wild demon that lived in his head and fed him sinful ideas. There was no way he was going to help L unless he got some kind of personal benefit from it. Then it hit him, if he helped L, then he would get one, two, perhaps even three beautiful hours of sleep! "Okay L, if we're going to do this, we're going to have to be sneaky."

"Run as fast as you can!" yelled L dashing into the distance. Light quickly followed in pursuit as they raced across the polished white floor towards the stairs. The Christmas tree whizzed by in all its festive glory. L reached the staircase and straddled the railing desperately trying to haul himself up. Light grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him onto the stairs. L stumbled to his feet as they continued onward.

Suddenly L grasped both of Light's shoulders and threw them both onto the ground.

"I hear him! He's at the top of the stairs!" whispered L. "I'm wearing all white! He'll see me!"

"Stay flat! I'll cover you! I should be dark enough to cover us both."

L stayed flat on the ground and Light shielded him with his body. Light had still not realized that he had been drawn into another homosexual encounter. The soft patter of footsteps met his ears. Adrenaline coursed through his blood. He spied a slender figure making it's way toward them. Light suddenly assessed his current situation.

"Aw crap." He mumbled.

"LIGHT YAGAMI!!!" shrieked Misa.

Twenty seven obscenities later Light marched into his bedroom along side L. Light began stomped to his side of the bed and began fluffing his pillow in rage as L slid between the sheets.

"Who does she think she is, anyways? I never even said I loved her!" Light exclaimed.

"Never." Agreed L.

"And I certainly never proposed to her."

"Certainly not"

"If I proposed to her, she'd know. I'm very good at doing what I do. There would be streamers and singers and balloons! Not that I'd ever propose to her."

"Balloons damn it."

"I'd rather marry you than marry her."

"In a heart beat."

"You're much more tolerable. Not to mention better looking!"

"Smexy."

"Wait? What am I saying?"

"What _are_ you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything! I hate you and I hate Misa!" he concluded. With a final huff he fell into the bed. "I don't want to hear another word out of you tonight! You already woke me up in the dead of night, destroyed my ability to have children, practically maimed me playing a video game, and made me have to put up with Misa the shedevil through two fights! I'm so done with you!"

Silence fell between them. Light pulled his blankets up around him and glared off into the darkness. Resent pounded in his head. A lot of strange things had happened between him and L during the past few hours, and the only way he could vanquish these happenings was by hating L.

"Good night, Light kun." Whispered L.

Regret filled Light's being. How could he be so mean to something so pure and cute? Sure L had tortured him, but he was like a small child! A small child with really hard abs! How could he be thinking this? He had to get away. Get away and never return! That's when he suddenly realized, they were no longer wearing the chain.

TBC!!!

A large and heartfelt thank you to Anaria Nothren for pointing out the disappearance of the chain! In the beginning I thought I was being all careful about that and I totally forgot about it. So I put it in as a plot twist as if I meant for it all along. Now I've got to figure out how to work this one out, bites thumb. So everyone on the reviews has been telling their Wii stories which I always think are funny because I can really relate to them. My grandma almost beat me at bowling, but I pulled through in the end. It's great fun. So thanks for reading! Love you lots! God Bless!


	6. Trip to the Wally World

Sweat trickled down Light's wonderfully moisturized face. He needed to handle this situation very delicately. If he ran too fast, l would wake up and use whatever magic he used before the make the chain disappear to make it reappear again. Now that Light thought about it, how had L made the chain disappear? Maybe it was while they were sleeping. No, it couldn't have been. Now that he really thought about it, he recalled l racing from the room in search of the second Wii remote.

Then how had L done it? Light had been watching him the whole time and the chain had just disappeared. Maybe L hadn't done it at all. Maybe Light had done it with his mind, just like it says in Scientology! Maybe Scientology was true! Light immediately vanquished that thought. Anything that Tom Cruise indorses is a load of crap.

His mind focused back on the present. If he just crept out of bed very slowly he could avoid making sounds and escape. But, if he took to long then the window of opportunity for L to wake up would be longer. His mind struggled between the two ideas. Why was it so hard to just sneak out of his bedroom? If he ran out then L would definitely wake up. But would he have time to make a mad dash away from this place before l realized what was going on? His chances were probably better with moving quietly. He centered all of his energy as he slowly stimulated his muscles. Silently his body began to rise up from his sheets. His body tensed as his blankets rustled out of his way. Why was everything so loud when you were trying to be quiet?

This was never going to work. Light was too conscious of the sounds he was making. He would just have to run for it. With a burst of speed he jolted up from the bed only to be slammed back

onto it be one pale yet powerful arm.

"You can't sleep either Light kun?" L asked in a sleepy voice.

"Were you awake that entire time?" Light asked exasperated.

"No, you woke me up with your mumbling." L answered. Light couldn't believe he hadn't noticed he was mumbling. What had L heard? "I heard that our chain is gone."

Light cringed at his own incompetence. How could he allow himself to make such a stupid mistake as mumbling? Now he was left at the mercy of L. Light could not grasp what horrible and freakish things L was going to put him through now.

"We should go buy more games for the Wii." L suggested. Light turned to face him in surprise.

"It's like, three in the morning! I'm not going anywhere! Just go to sleep!" Light flopped back down and tried to cover himself with his sheets. As his breathing steadied silence fell over the room allowing him to hear L's melancholy sigh. Light clenched his fists and glared off into the darkness. L sighed again. Light refused to show he had even heard the sighs. He was not going to be guilt tripped into leaving the comfort of his bed into the chilling night air to go track down some stupid game for a stupid game console. There was no way in Hell he would be guilt tripped.

L sighed again.

"Even if we did go try to buy new games, what place would be open at three a.m. on Christmas morning?" asked Light.

"WALMART!!!"

After shuffling through several blocks on fierce winter climate the two of them stumbled through the doors into Wal-Mart allowing the warm low priced air to melt over their flesh. A man who looked to be about a million years old was perched on a stool at the entrance. Upon seeing them a huge smile permeated across his worn face.

"Welcome to Wal-Mart!" he rasped.

"Look Light kun! It's a fossil! I wonder how much it is!" L piped. Light rolled his eyes and continued into the white depth of the deserted store. A security camera followed his movements as he walked. He resented that camera. If he was going to steal something he sure as hell wouldn't steal it from this cheap synthetic grease pile. Light sneered at the "Low Price" signs above the racks of logo T-Shirts. Well duh you'll have low prices when you sell crap like that. He was afraid to even touch anything in case it would fall apart. Out of the corner of his eye he saw L taking off through the store. He made haste to follow behind as the different sections whizzed past. Some obvious power from beyond was driving L. Light doubled over panting as he came past the baking ingredients. He didn't even care where L went in this place anymore. They were the only ones here, it wouldn't be hard to find him. Wiping his brow he turned to his right to look at what he thought was a bag of flour but upon further looking he changed his mind.

"I think that's cocaine!" exclaimed L voicing his own thoughts. A short shabby faced male Wal-Mart employee sporting a price gun walked up beside him.

"Yeah, it would appear so." He said. "Hot item. It's on sale if you want to purchase."

"You can't sell cocaine! That's illegal!"

"This is Wal-Mart. We make so much money for the economy, laws don't exist here."

"Don't you care about your customers health?"

"Not really. If it sells, we don't care."

Light decided it would be wise to get as far away from this man as possible.

"Could you point me towards the electronics?" Light asked.

"Yeah, just turn right and you'll see them."

Light nodded and picked up his pace. It didn't take him long to realize that the employee was following him. A customer at this hour must be a strange happening, so he figured he was lucky he didn't have a horde of employees following him. He quickly turned down the aisles of video games where L was searching in the Wii section,

"Light kun! There are only three games here!" L wined upon seeing him.

"Well yeah, L," said Light coming closer to look at the empty racks, shabby faced employee sidling in behind him, "they were all probably sold as Christmas presents."

"Well no, actually." Butted in the shabby faced employee. "We just got a new shipment in at midnight, but about ninety five percent of everything that came in was tainted with lead based paint."

"That's terrible!" gasped L.

"Not really," continued the employee, "I don't blame the workers over in China for slipping in dangerous substances. With all the crap those Americans put them through in those workshops, six day work weeks, twelve hour work days, pay below minimum wage. Hell, I even put Nicotine in watermelons from time to time."

Light gazed in horror at the man.

"Let's just go, L." he said.

"No Light kun! I want to buy more games!"

"Then let's grab them and go!"

They both gazed at the racks at the three remaining games; Pirates of the Caribbean, Sonic and Mario at the Olympic Games, and Elebits.

L snatched them all up and the party of three made their way to the check out counters. Light turned over the Elebits box and began to read out loud.

"It's a revolutionary game of hide and seek as players search high and low for Elebits, mischievous little creatures that are the source of the world's power. Use the unique functionality of the innovative Wii controller to push, pull, lift and throw anything in the environment as you attempt to track down these playful little creatures. As they capture Elebits, players will be able to further interact with the environment, using them to provide power to different implements that will help them in their search. This unique Nintendo Wii game is produced by Shingo Mukaitouge."

"What great fun." Moaned Light. They now stood at the cash register. L put down the boxes just long enough to be rung up before he held them closely to his being once again. The shabby faced employee stared at Light waiting to be paid. L was completely oblivious as he drank in the words and pictures on the boxes. Light rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. He nodded to the shabby faced employee and practically ran from the store with L at his heels. The shabby faced employee stood at the doors and called out to them.

"Maybe you guys should hang out in here for a little while longer! The higher ups are too cheap to pay for good security in the parking lots!" he yelled.

"I think we'll take our chances!" Light yelled back without even turning. He pressed his arms to his sides as defense against the bitter cold. "You owe me for buying those games."

"They'll just be my Christmas presents!" decided L.

"Speaking of Christmas presents, who do you think gave you the Wii?" Light asked already planning his revenge.

"I already told you! It was Santa!"

"Santa isn't real, L!"

"So what are you gentlemen doing out in a parking lot with such bad security at this time of night?" came a growling voice. A battle worn face emerged from the black. Behind him stood an entire gang of violent looking teenagers. L shrieked at their sight.

"It's a gangster!"

TBC!!

Alright, first I want to clear this up. I'm anti-Wal-Mart, but mostly because they're one of the only companies that can afford to treat their employees well, yet they don't. I don't like greedy people. They grind my beans. Here's a shout out for you, ProtecterofKingdomHearts, I gave them Elebits. I don't actually have it but I went and looked up some shtuff about it on the internet machine and thought it looked like fun. I'd really appreciate it if you private messaged me about the game so I got an understanding about how it's played. Thank you, Michelle my Bell, (rry), for the cocaine bit.


End file.
